survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Doeleap
Doeleap is a light brown, short furred she-cat with amber eyes. She has three dark brown paws and a dark brown stripe running down her spine. She has puffy chest fur, highlighted with a yellow-ish-white color, and the same colored markings on her face and on the tip of her ears/tail. Doeleap's left paw is the same yellow-ish-white color. She has three light splotches on her rear, a light color under the muzzle, and a darker brown on her nose bridge. Doeleap's fur pattern almost resembles a deer, hence giving her the prefix "Doe." History Kit Doekit was born and raised in Windclan, living within the clan until she reached the warrior title. She does not have any known parents, as the entire clan had taken care of her. Apprentice When Doekit was an apprentice, now named Doepaw, she was pressured by her mentor, Flashfire, and Frozenpaw to join the Dark Forest. She did so reluctantly, making the two promise not to hurt any other cat. Doepaw was stressed, so she went to talk to her best friend, Silentpaw, which ended up in a quarrel, as they believed in different ancestors. She went through some Dark Forest training until she was released from the Dark Forest. Doepaw and Silentpaw made up, and both continued to have a smooth and easy apprenticeship. Doepaw was named Doeleap after completing her assessment in Windclan. Warrior Doeleap then started to mentor Icepaw. Soon after, Doeleap started to develop feelings for her friend Silentrose. Doeleap had a strong urge to leave Windclan to join Riverclan, as she never felt like she belonged. Silentrose, her crush/mate, convinced her that she should come along too, as she was happiest with Doeleap, and Windclan didn't need her anymore. Silentrose and Doeleap proceeded to run away from Windclan and join Riverclan. Doeleap had a tough time making friends, yet was grateful for her mate's support. Doeleap then went on and accepted Squirrelpaw as her apprentice, later becoming Squirrelpounce, and continued to live happily in Riverclan. Medicine Cat Soon, Silentrose was murdered by her daughter Froglily, sending Doeleap into a deep depression. Eventually, this lead to her becoming the medicine cat apprentice of Palebrook. Within her apprenticeship, Silentrosepulled her into a dream, excited to see her former mate. Doeleap was heartbroken at Silentrose's position in the Dark Forest, as the Dark Forest had been apart of an evil time in her life. Doeleap ran away in tears, which was followed by Silentrose's rage, leading to Doeleap almost being thrown off a cliff. Doeleap survived, now living in peacefully in Riverclan. Soon after Palebrook's death, Doeleap began to go down a spiral of depression and insanity, as one time she purposely stood over cracking ice, ordering Snakedusk and Squirrelpounce not to come to her. She ends up surviving and confesses her wish to die as all of her friends or loved ones died or hated her. Death One day, Doeleap was staring at the ice, and for a brief second, she saw a flash of all of her loved ones/friends beneath the surface, and a sudden surge of power filled the elderly cat's paws. Doeleap began to slam her body into the ice while trying to push her paws down strongly onto the frozen surface. Doeleap is heavily wounded and bleeding, but continues breaking the ice nonetheless, and eventually, the ice cracks. She falls into the cold waters, closing her eyes happily and exhaustedly as she dies in the water. Her body is found months later after the water had unfrozen, but there was not much on the carcass anymore besides bones. Trivia * Doeleap's ex-daughter in law is Froglily. * Doeleap has a scar on her right shoulder blade from the fight with Silentrose as apprentices. * Doeleap still struggles with the herb locations. * Doeleap's closest friend in Riverclan is Snakedusk. * Doeleap struggles with depression. Category:RiverClan __FORCETOC__